


Love and Lust From a Demonic Perspective

by Shay_Moonsilk



Series: Kingdom of Hell [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subdrop, Subspace, Tenderness, The most loving gangbang you'll ever read, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Hastur, Top Ligur, Vaginal Fingering, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: Demons can feel love, and demons can feel lust. They are not mutually exclusive.Hastur and Ligur have been married for over six thousand years. They've reached a certain understanding of how to keep things interesting for each other.Hastur and Aziraphale are good friends.Ligur is a good husband.Crowley is there to make sure the demons behave for his Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerink/gifts), [oyasuminasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyasuminasai/gifts).

> This story takes place towards the end of 'The Power, The Status," at the bachelor party. It continues through 'Angel's Guide to Hell'. You don't really need to know the stories, I don't think. Just that they are friends and like each other. Though this will read as crack if you don't know it.
> 
> Thank you to Kerink and Oyasuminasai for helping encourage me to create this!

There is a saying that demons don't love.

Ligur can note that that is a load of  _ bullshit _ . 

No proper demon actually  _ believes _ this. One only need see their King and Queen together. If Lucifer, Lord of Darkness and Unholy Angel of Destruction can retain the love of the Demonic Queen and Mother, then so can any of them find and hold love. 

Love and lust are not the same thing. Demons are uniquely situated to understand that more than most. Not that either side really holds any sort of monopoly on what love means, or whom is allowed to love whom. But demons have Fallen, and know what it means to feel an absence of love, and they are quick to cling to it wherever they can. In that way, it is common to seek out someone - or someones - to love for eternity. But lust is a different matter. It isn’t uncommon for a demon to find love in one, platonically, but find lust with another. Or to have love and lust with one demon, but fall into a desire for another on a less-permanent basis. It’s entirely possible to be in love and not feel any lust, or feel lust without love. There is very little that the Kingdom of Hell hasn’t seen before, and very little that is actually considered Taboo, as long as every party involved is in agreement. 

But it's one thing to  _ understand _ that, and another to be able to  _ hold _ on to that feeling. With so many millennia of life, falling in love is easy.  _ Staying _ in love is another thing altogether. For beings able to stay in love for the entirety of existence, many regard Ligur with jealousy and envy for his luck. 

Which is stupid. Ligur is not lucky. 

He is a skilled communicator. 

Any couple that has been able to "make it" will say that the key is communication, and this is no different for a demonic couple. He and Hastur have built their connection by sharing hobbies, trading secrets, trusting each other over  _ everything _ else, and communication. Rarely does Hastur have a thought or idea that Ligur had not seen coming, and vice versa. And there is very little that can surprise him. 

Ligur had been cognizant the entire time that Hastur began liking the angel as a dear friend. He knew the moment that Hastur went from mocking the angel into genuinely wanting to get to know him, and spend time with him in a way that didn’t involve fighting. And it was that love and trust for his demon that allowed him to spend time with their former enemy in that stupid library. It kept him  _ mostly _ civil. He still sassed and acted rude to the Angel, because  _ someone  _ still needed to be a proper demon, but. 

It was hard to still be an asshole when the Angel nearly died defending your Lordship, may Andras find rest. 

So maybe Ligur felt a little bad, because Demons were  _ supposed _ to be jerks, but not to each  _ other _ . And after all that, really, Aziraphale belonged more with  _ them _ then with those stupid other angels. 

And there was a small flash of  _ pride  _ when Aziraphale asked his Hastur to stand behind him at the wedding. For  _ any _ demon to be asked this, by  _ anyone _ , was no small feat. Demons are not supposed to trust each other. Having a demon to trust enough to marry, or fuck, is one thing. But having a  _ second _ demon to have enough trust that they will defend you is a vulnerable thing to open yourself up to. Aziraphale was giving Hastur a  _ tremendous  _ honor. 

It was obvious that Aziraphale didn't fully understand that, but  _ Hastur _ did. 

That was why they figured the least they could do was give the Angel a proper  _ last night  _ of freedom before the big day. Also, it was hilarious to barge into the home he shared with Prince Crowley and steal the Angel from the Demon's arms to declare their intentions. It was obvious that Crowley didn't want to have any sort of tradition that involved them separating before the wedding, and he had clearly been hoping to have a  _ "pre-wedding night." _

But Ligur was still enough of an asshole that he relished hitting three birds with one stone. 

One: He could make his husband happy by getting the Angel. 

Two: He could piss off Prince Crowley by cock-blocking him.

Three: He could start making things up to the Angel by giving him lots of alcohol.

That had worked. Turned out Aziraphale had an  _ incredibly _ high tolerance, and had an impressive stamina. Other demons from their book club who showed up brought music, and they partied the night away. 

It was  _ hilarious _ teaching an intoxicated Angel disco. Apparently Aziraphale only knew of one dance that had fallen out of fashion a  _ long  _ time ago. It didn't stop him from trying to show it to Hastur. And then Ligur got  _ quite _ the laugh because apparently it ended with  _ kissing.  _ It was hilarious to watch the Angel wobble onto his tip-toes to give a light kiss to his husband's cheeks, only to stagger off and take another drink Stolas was offering. 

The look on Hastur's face was  _ priceless _ . He seemed horrified, but in the way someone would feel horrified if a small adorable creature was in danger, or attempted to do something overly strenuous. 

Ligur wasn't stupid. It was only a matter of time, he had always known, that the weird hero worship Hastur had would turn into something more  _ romantic _ in nature. Ligur and Hastur were loyal to each other, and always would be, but that had never stopped them from inviting the random extra into bed before. Though, admittedly, the extra had never been someone that they were all that  _ fond  _ over. Usually it was a case of passing lust, or an invitation, or the desire to spice up date night. 

But what is life without change.

So Ligur made his way over to his husband to give him a proper menacing. 

"Alright there?" He teased, and snickered at the  _ jump _ Hastur gave. 

"Why would he  _ kiss _ me?" Hastur hissed at him, looking half-distraught, half-dazed. 

"Because he likes you. You were the first person he met down here. You were the one who fought for the privilege to show him around that first day, and you’ve been the best one. He’s been able to trust you. We can give him a  _ proper _ last night of freedom," Ligur suggested, letting his voice leer on  _ proper, _ and Hastur directed that horrified look to  _ him.  _

"What-  _ fuck that!"  _ Hastur snapped. "He's marrying that prince tomorrow, he wouldn't go for us."

"Not us," Ligur agreed, because he knew he still had a long way to go with the angel. But maybe he’d get to watch. "But you? Probably."

The other demon shook his head. "They're  _ monogamous _ . And I'm pretty sure angels only do it once, with one person, and then marry the person who takes their virginity. Crowley told us that in the eighties."

Ligur rolled his eyes. Many demons had been asking how to bed the Angel, and even he could see the gears shifting in Crowley’s mind as he tried to think of a proper lie. And of course he saw Beelzebub whisper something to their sibling. "He  _ lied _ . Crowley is a selfish demon that didn't want anyone to take his Angel from him, so he told us all lies so he could have the Angel to himself. Rude, really."

Hastur didn’t seemed surprised at the revelation - it was what any of them would have done. "Why are you even okay with this? You  _ hated _ him. How are you having this conversation with me?"

"Because  _ you _ like him." And Ligur did not like the emotional look that Hastur got, so he looked away. He directed his attention to the very Angel they were talking about. He was taking shots with Legion now, and shouting about how  _ excited _ he was to be getting married the next day, and how much he loved Crowley. 

"You don't have to do anything now. But the Angel likes you, and obviously Crowley lied to us about what Angels are like with partners. So maybe you have a  _ chance _ to have him."

Hastur didn’t seem convinced, but that was fine. Ligur had already planted the Doubt and Questioning into his mind, and Hastur was plenty smart to take it from there. They spent the rest of the night partying a little harder then maybe they should have, considering the Angel was supposed to be getting married a few hours later and he had almost died not too even a month ago. 

Eventually they manage to convince Aziraphale to sober up, and they all tried to get at  _ least _ three hours of sleep before they're supposed to deliver the Angel to their Prince. But in the next morning, Ligur is amused to wake up and find Aziraphale asleep, with his nose in Hastur's chest, honest to Satan  _ snuggled _ into his husband. Hastur has a hand in his blond curls, and another on his hip. Very badly, Ligur wishes he had a camera - something he could tease them both with later. It’s so  _ fucking adorable.  _

Not that Ligur is  _ really _ in a place to really tease. He's lying pretty  _ close _ behind Aziraphale, and he suspects at one point he was spooning the angel. 

Thankfully, he's the only one awake. All the rest of their book club are lying comatose, sprawled out every which way. Legion in particular has a punchbowl on their head, and Morningstar seems to be sleeping upside down. It gives him a moment of silence to really  _ look _ at his husband and husband's crush. In an odd way, in a really odd  _ fucking _ way, it makes  _ sense _ . They both have that weird sense of humor. They like to talk about books. They are both plenty vindictive and dastardly when in the right sort of mood. 

Ligur isn't actually sure if Angels are monogamous, but for his husband's sake, he hopes that Crowley had been lying earlier. Or that maybe they got lucky with this one. 

He shifts over to wake up Hastur first, careful not to touch Aziraphale, and snickers at the terrified look on his face when he realizes he has the angel in his arms. 

"You're not gonna break him," Ligur half-teases, half-sneers, but he does help Hastur shift away ever so subtly. The movements wake up Aziraphale, who seems too tired to realize how he had  _ actually _ slept. 

"Good morning," The Angel yawned, blinking confusedly at their surroundings. And  _ fuck _ , it was  _ adorable _ . 

No one should be allowed to look adorable waking up. That was just  _ disgusting _ . 

"Sleep well?" Ligur teased, and Hastur punched his shoulder. 

Aziraphale clearly didn't understand the joke, he was still trying to wake up fully. "Actually yes, I don't feel sore at all for sleeping on the ground." He gave them both a drowsy smile that made Ligur's stomach  _ flip _ uncomfortably. "Are the floors in Hell nicer than Up Stairs?" 

"Some are," Hastur said, eager for the conversation to end. “We gotta get you back home to change, let’s go.” 

"Alright  _ floor _ , let's get the Angel married." Ligur teased, helping them both up. Aziraphale gave him a confused look, but Hastur’s glare sustained him through the hangover. 

\------

For all the disruption that their lives have been, the wedding goes off without one hitch. It's almost  _ too _ perfect, but maybe that's what Crowley and Aziraphale deserve after everything they've been through. 

And  _ that  _ thought is downright sappy and disgusting. What is the world coming to? 

The afterparty is incredible. Morningstar acts as a DJ, playing a mix of pop and disco that wouldn't be able to work anywhere except for Hell. Everyone in attendance loves it. 

Despite claiming he isn't a dancer, Aziraphale gets cajoled by Hastur and Stolas onto the floor to jump about with them. Ligur takes advantage of the moment to approach Crowley. The demon was speaking with Beelzebub, but they go off to find Dagon when he approaches them. Ligur waits a moment, seeing that Crowley hasn’t actually noticed him there. He takes a moment, letting him enjoy the silence before starting him. 

"Jealous, are we?" He asks, and snickers at the  _ jump _ the Prince makes in surprise. 

" _ Bless _ you," Crowley snarls, and Ligur rolls his eyes at the insult. 

"No need for such language," He mockingly chides. 

Crowley glares at him. "What do I possibly need to be jealous of? It's  _ my _ wedding." 

Ligur smirks. Caught him. "Who said anything about being jealous of that?"

Crowley stares at him. 

"You're not an idiot," Ligur says, and then rethinks that. "No, you are. But you have  _ eyes _ ." He ignores the insults Crowley spews out and directs the Prince to the dance floor. The beat has since slowed down into something of a slow song, and they both watch Stolas  _ push _ Hastur and Aziraphale together, only  _ half _ joking, before going off to find someone else. 

Hastur says something they can't hear, and Aziraphale gives a wide laugh. The Angel dramatically wraps his arms around his neck, and Hastur snickers, trying to casually wrap his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. It doesn’t work. Both notice the faint blush the demon is trying to hide, but it’s obvious Aziraphale doesn’t see it. 

Ligur snickers at the  _ growl _ that escapes Crowley's throat. 

"Aziraphale is just  _ friendly _ ." Crowley hisses, "He doesn't mean it. He spent  _ decades _ at a  _ Discreet Gentleman's Club _ and only learned how to  _ dance _ . He was a virgin when we got together."

"Good for him," Ligur rolls his eyes. Apparently there  _ was _ truth to Angels being repressed. "But now he lives here, with us. He know about  _ our _ ways? That anything goes down here?” 

He then pauses for a moment. It hadn’t occurred to him to play this card, but when needs must. 

“What about,” And here his voice pitches, so there is no mistaking the innuendo, “ _ Our  _ history yet?" 

Crowley goes  _ still.  _ "We agreed not to talk about it," He hisses. 

"Now that's  _ bullshit _ ," Ligur snarls. Maybe they didn’t have feelings for each other, but he liked to think he was plenty good at sex. There was not need to go there. "You just felt  _ guilty _ that you  _ fucked _ us because he wouldn't put out." 

The newly appointed Lord is unprepared for how Crowley will react to such a statement. 

The Prince snarls, grabbing him by the front of his suit. "Don't say that about him," He growls. “Don’t talk about him like that.” 

Ligur feels no ounce of fear - just a sense of affirmation. "So he doesn't know? Maybe you want to clear the air. Because you know I'm not going to stop Hastur if he wants the Angel. 'Specially since it looks like he's not  _ too _ adverse, and is only holding back out of some misplaced loyalty to a liar who just wants to horde the Angel to himself."

There’s a moment where he suspects that he went too far, and that Crowley will actually hit him. Yet somehow, luckily, Crowley reluctantly loosens his grip. Ligur condescendingly patted his hands as the Prince withdrew. 

“You know,” Crowley says, “Most would find it weird for one husband to plan an affair.” 

“We’re not  _ most,”  _ Ligur corrects, “We’re  _ demons. _ You think we wouldn’t be there?” 

“I don’t know if Aziraphale would like that,” Crowley admits, looking back over. Neither Hastur nor Aziraphale have even noticed what they are talking about, and are still dancing. “I don’t know if he would be open to any of this, really. Angels don’t really show much affection for each other, or fall in love or lust so easy. Not like how we do it. And they really never treated him all that well. I’d bet you anything he genuinely has no idea how Hastur even feels. It took him thousands of years to understand how  _ I  _ felt.” 

Now  _ that _ was not something Ligur expected to hear. “You’ve got to be fucking joking.” He said. Crowley had been so  _ embarrassed _ about the Angel, and Ligur was supposed to believe he’d had no  _ idea?  _ But Crowley seems to know what he’s thinking, and he’s nodding along. 

“I swear it. His own self image… it’s not great. But we’re working on it.” He then makes a face at himself, for even  _ having  _ this conversation with Ligur. Then, Crowley gives a dramatic groan. “Fucking  _ fine.  _ I’ll tell Aziraphale. I’ll explain it. But if Hastur wants anything, he’s got to do it on his own.” 

“Fair enough,” Ligur agrees, surprised at how well that went. He had been expecting Crowley to discorporate him, for certain. 

Their conversation is over at that point, and Crowley goes over to take Aziraphale back from Hastur. Ligur makes to go over to him, but that’s when he notices Lord Bane appear on the perimeter of the party, looking  _ far  _ too happy for someone who had objected numerous times to the wedding. 

\---------

It’s a week into their Wedding Month, and Aziraphale has finally pled for a  _ break _ . 

“Please, oh please, let’s just rest a moment,” Aziraphale whimpers, and Crowley slows his hips after their last round, letting himself just rest in him. It’s not a total hardship. He’ll do whatever the Angel wants, Aziraphale  _ knows this.  _ He leans down to kiss his forehead, and pulls out. 

Crowley makes quick work of miracling away their spend, and lies on his back, pulling Aziraphale close to him. The Angel snuggles into him, smiling up at him so indulgently that Crowley has to remind himself  _ not  _ to ravish him at the moment. 

“You’ve been so  _ lovely,  _ my  _ husband,”  _ Aziraphale cooed, placing a kiss to his chest, “I’m so  _ lucky _ that I waited for you. And that you… well… didn’t mind that I didn’t know much of any of  _ this _ before you.” 

At  _ this  _ the Angel gives a vague sort of gesture to their bodies laying atop their bed. It would look like Aziraphale was referring to the idea of mattresses, but Crowley knew that he was referring to the idea of sex and intimacy. 

Crowley places a kiss to Aziraphale’s temple. “It wasn’t a matter of me being  _ okay  _ with anything,” He said, “It was about you being you, and I love you. It wouldn’t have mattered if you slept with every one of those  _ discreet gentlemen _ , I always loved you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes go wide at  _ every one of those discreet gentlemen _ and he splutters. “What, all at  _ once?”  _

Crowley laughs. Aziraphale can be  _ too much _ and he  _ loves him  _ for it. “It would be in turn,  _ obviously,” _ he teases, kissing his nose at the pout the Angel gives him. Then he kisses away the pout. “Don’t give me that face, I’m telling you it wouldn’t have mattered. You don’t think less of me for having others, do you?”

“Of course not!” Aziraphale gasps, looking shocked at the very idea. “That’s a part of who you are, I wouldn’t care who you were with before me, that was your life, and your choice! How could I possibly judge?” 

It’s incredible how the Angel can say that without any understanding of situational irony, given that he claims to have inspired it in William Shakespeare. But rather then say any of that, Crowley just gives him a very pointed  _ look  _ until Aziraphale finally seems to get it. If the blush is any indication. 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, oh,” He gives him another kiss, and seems to pause. Rarely does Crowley manage to recall thoughts when he needs to, but this is a rare moment where he seems to manage to remember the conversation he’d had with Ligur, not so long ago. 

“Angel?” Aziraphale settles back against him. “Speaking of past partners, there’s something I want to tell you.”

“What is it?” Aziraphale asks. His face turns serious, and begins to look sad. Crowley feels a pit begin to settle in his stomach. 

Aziraphale gives a sigh. “This is about you and Gabriel, isn’t it?”

“WHAT?” Crowley shouts, and Aziraphale  _ cackles _ , and Crowley is tempted to push him on his hands and knees and make him pay, but has to tell himself  _ later.  _

“Oh I’m sorry, husband, but you just looked so serious!” Aziraphale laughs. 

Crowley growls, and Aziraphale settles once more. “I wanted to tell you,” The demon says, “That a couple times, off and one, I used to sleep with some other demons. Specifically, Ligur and Hastur.” 

He braces himself to a reaction, but the most he gets is Aziraphale raising his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Really?” 

Aziraphale doesn’t sound mad. He doesn’t sound overly upset. Just surprised. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you liked them all that much.” 

_ “Like _ doesn’t have much to do with it,” Crowley said. “I’ll be honest, I was jealous of them for a very long time. They had each other, and had had each other as long as we’ve been on Earth. I had wanted you, but couldn’t have you because of our sides. It.. it made me act out. I’m not proud of it.”

Aziraphale gave a sympathetic  _ hum _ . He didn’t say anything, knowing that his husband wasn’t done. 

“Demons have a different understanding of lust and love,” Crowley continued, “We all know what it’s like to be abandoned by  _ her, _ so while we distrust each other, we’re still encouraged to try and make it work as best we can. So marriages happen here, and sometimes a couple stays together. Or they break apart and marry others. Or they get married, and stay with each other. Or get married, stay together, and invite someone else in to keep it exciting.” 

“Oh, oh my.” Aziraphale said, looking more shocked. “That… that is certainly more liberating than I’ve had.” 

Crowley didn’t say anything for a moment, just let himself kiss Aziraphale’s head again. He knew that, he just hated remembering. 

“I just wanted to tell you, about them, because I didn’t want someone else telling you and you feeling like I hid it,” Crowley said, “Because I wasn’t trying to hide it. Well, I was. But not because I didn’t want you to know about it. It was because I felt bad about not having you.” 

“And you didn’t want me to feel like a fool when it did come up,” Aziraphale nods, “Yes, that makes sense to me.” 

“How are you so calm about this?” Crowley asked, voice pleading. He was feeling  _ horrible  _ stirring up such memories. 

Aziraphale gave him a sad little smile. “My darling, my husband, I meant what I said to you,” He pressed another kiss to his chest. “We didn’t have any promises. There was no vow you nor I took. You made the choices you needed to make, and so did I.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale as close as he could possibly manage, and the Angel just smiled at him. 

“I love you,” Crowley whispered. 

“I love you too,” Aziraphale whispered. “How often was it, anyway?” His smile got sly. “Were they any good?”

Crowley let out a laugh. Such  _ cheek.  _ He loved his husband. 

“They were fine. Aggressive. But that’s normal for demons. Both big on  _ biting. _ ” 

Aziraphale snickered. “When was the last time you were with them?”

Crowley’s face fell, and Aziraphale waited patiently. 

“... 1973.” 

An oh, that maybe did hurt a little. 

“I’m sorry,” Crowley pleaded, and Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No, no, that makes sense to me.” He said, dismissing the sad feelings, “I told you that I wasn’t ready, and that I didn’t know if I could be. I was so scared, I couldn’t see a way forward for us. Darling, it took the world ending and my side leaving me before I could feel safe  _ running off  _ with you.” Aziraphale took a breath, and was proud at the fact that he really  _ didn’t _ feel that sadness. 

There was a moment, where neither said anything. 

“... Break over?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale let out a loud  _ laugh  _ that Crowley took correctly as a sign that it was. 

\-------

Never had someone turned to Hastur for comfort like that, and it was unsettling just how trusting Aziraphale  _ was  _ of him. But more than anything, it affirmed what Ligur had been telling him for months now - that maybe the Angel really did feel the same way, even if he didn’t  _ realize  _ it. But given what Ligur told him that Crowley had said (they didn’t keep secrets from each other, of course Ligur told him about the conversation from the Wedding Reception) Aziraphale didn’t seem to understand when he was  _ liked _ after so many years of being  _ disliked.  _

He and Ligur had rescued Aziraphale from Bane - the  _ traitor’s -  _ demonic circle a short while ago. Ever since, the Angel had been researching potential leads of where Bane could possibly be, so that they may rescue Dagon and  _ kill him.  _

That’s where Prince Crowley and Ligur are - up above, searching for any hints. Court was in short form that day. Aziraphale had sat where Crowley normally did, hearing Demons with Prince Beelzebub. After, Hastur had promptly monopolized the Angel before anyone else could, and walked him back to his home so they could look for clues together. 

Which was fortuitous, because even now Aziraphale looked like he was drifting off. They had been tossing potential theories back any forth for a few hours now, only Aziraphale seemed to be closing his eyes, willing himself to stay focused. 

“Are you alright?” Hastur asked. 

The Angel nodded, pulling himself together. “Just fine, my dear,” He said, not noticing the flush the nickname gave the other Demon. “Just a little light headed.”

“ _ Little light headed _ ?” Hastur growled. 

Aziraphale gave a little  _ shudder _ at that, and it made the demon go  _ still _ . 

_ Well _ . 

He shook his head. Need to clear those thoughts out. He couldn’t get anywhere on the realization that the Angel could want him if he let Aziraphale faint. 

“You’re supposed to be eating down here, right?” Hastur asked. Crowley always made a point of brining food for Aziraphale during bookclub, that couldn’t just be from a preference. Aziraphale nodded, rubbing his temples. 

Hastur gave a sigh, showcasing an exasperation he didn’t really feel. Instead, his stomach gave an excited  _ flip  _ at the idea that occured to him. 

He reached down, mentally preparing himself. In a flash, he reached for Aziraphale’s hand and gently pulled him up so he could help the Angel walk with him. 

“What is it?” Aziraphale asked, but Hastur didn’t answer. Instead he led them to the kitchen, and had him sit at the little nook that was there. The Demon looked through the cabinets, and the refrigerator. Sometimes he and Ligur ate. Not as much as the Angel did, but Hastur had a few things that he could confidently make. 

“Are you, are you  _ cooking _ ?” And there was a  _ tone  _ in the way Aziraphale said that. It emboldened him. Hastur looked over to give a rare warm smile. 

“Yeah, don’t want you fainting on me now.” 

He could  _ hear  _ the way Aziraphale swallowed at that. And that gave him  _ hope _ . 

Hastur busied himself by mixing flour and water, and then pulling out other ingredients from their fridge. There was one dish he knew how to make  _ really  _ well, and he had a feeling that it would help Aziraphale  _ understand _ how he felt. 

“Ligur and I used to watch television when we’d go Up Stairs,” Hastur said, trying very hard to keep his voice nonchalant. “And we’d stay in shitty motels that had basic programming. So we mostly watched what was local.” 

“Did you have a favorite?” Aziraphale asks, leaning his head onto his hand. It’s a posture move Hastur has never really seen, and it’s a testament to how tired the Angel really was. It makes him work faster. 

“Don’t tell anyone this,” Hastur warns. He’s allowing miracles to come into play to help speed along the process, because the dough doesn’t normally form and allow itself to be formed into little circles for filling so quickly, “Because I’ll deny it a thousand times over, but it was the Great Baking show.” 

“I loved the  _ Great British Bake-Off _ !” Aziraphale gasped, and gave him such a  _ grin _ that Hastur could not  _ look at him.  _ How the fuck did Crowley manage? 

“So sometimes I paid more attention than others,” Hastur continued, adding already-made mashed potatoes and beef (that he brought into existence) into the dough, and folded it over. “And this one I made for Ligur shortly after I saw someone else do it.”

He chances a look over, and Aziraphale looks  _ touched  _ at the gesture, but in the way one would after hearing something romantic. The Angel doesn’t seem to understand how it would relate to him. 

“I made it for Ligur,” Hastur is trying to choose his words carefully. “Because I wanted him to know that he was important to me. That he was special, and that he  _ mattered  _ to me."

Hastur drops the folded pierogies into a pot. He looks at Aziraphale expectantly. 

The Angel gives him a smile. "Thank you," is the response, and Hastur begins to understand Crowley  _ so well  _ in this moment.  _ This _ is why it took them 6,000 years. 

Fuck subtlety. 

Hastur is not willing to wait that long. 

"Aziraphale," Hastur walked around the counter, and knelt in front of the Angel. His eyes widened at the action, but there isn't a protest. Hastur takes that as encouragement to continue. "I'm glad that I'm your friend. And that you trust me. And that I got to stand behind you when you married Prince Crowley. But you should know, you need to know, that I admire you. I respect you. I care about you in a  _ romantic _ way. I  _ want  _ you. I have for a while now." 

Several emotions play out on Aziraphale's face. Thankfully, he does not laugh. Most of the emotions seem to be shock. 

"But .. but how can you?" Aziraphale just seems so  _ confused _ now. "You have a husband! And - and so do I!"

This is  _ not _ how Hastur thought the conversation would go, but it's not necessarily a surprise. Ligur had warned him.

"Did you know, here, that sometimes demons will get married, but still enjoy another?" Hastur clarifies. Maybe their Prince forgot to tell Aziraphale. 

But the Angel  _ nods _ . "He said it was too keep the relationship exciting, or to work through something. But romance? That just seems too… wouldn't it be wrong?" Aziraphale looks at him imploringly. "Wouldn't it be unfair of us, to our partners?"

Hastur starts to feel  _ relief _ . Aziraphale isn't denying he feels the same. And now Hastur knows for sure that sense he got earlier, and had been for some time, had been  _ lust. _ "Only if we keep it a secret. And it's not, I'm pretty sure you know that."

Aziraphale gives a slight blush. "Oh, you  _ are _ right. This certainly explains Crowley's conversation with me about his, erm,  _ history  _ with the two of you."

"Ligur teased me about it," Hastur commiserated, smiling at him reassuringly. "He even wanted us to try something at your Party."

Aziraphale laughed, delightfully scandalized. That encourages Hastur, who decides to go a little bold. The demon grins at him, leans in to press a kiss to the angel. It surprises him. Hastur pulls away, but not too far. 

He can see the way Aziraphale swallows, and seems to steel himself. He leans in and returns the kiss, and Hastur triumphantly deepens it. 

\-------

Lurking, Ligur ponders, is much more fun when it’s done with Hastur. Crowley is too impatient. Too loud. They take his Bently - which he drives way to fucking fast, and Ligur is stuck listening to Queen the whole time. And they’re good, but it’s bleeding nightmare. He doesn’t know how the Angel puts up with it. But  _ finally _ , the day is over and they can return home. 

Crowley is just as eager to get back home. Ever since they announced the pregnancy, the Prince has been that much more overprotective of the Angel. Anytime Aziraphale leaves their home, Crowley is there to take him from one place to another - even if it means just walking him to Court before Crowley goes Up Stairs. 

It’s all the more interesting that Crowley seems fine to leave the Angel with Hastur. 

There was a definite shift in Crowley’s perception of they two of them after they saved Aziraphale from the Demonic Circle. Ligur has noticed this. Before, Crowley had treated them with a distant kind of respect. But he still would get annoyed when Hastur would stay after book club, and had been outright hostile to Ligur in the beginning. This was fair - because Ligur was quite awful to the Angel. But as Ligur acted nicer, Crowley also loosened up. 

But it’s led them to an interesting place, where Crowley has  _ entrusted _ his pregnant mate to Hastur. 

Ligur is aware of what an important development this is. And he knows that Hastur knows it as well. Hopefully he’s smart enough to take advantage of what it means. 

“I’m glad to be going back Down,” He says to the Prince. Crowley has left the Bently parked in front of the building that held his old apartment in London. There’s a back entrance not far from them. In light of the fighting, using the main entrance is not quite done. 

“Yeah,” Crowley’s messing with something on his phone, which he’s been using more and more as they Lurk about Up Stairs. Ligur’s looked over his shoulder already, and he’s been shopping online for baby stuff. Which is adorable and  _ disgusting.  _

The two descend into Hell, not far from where Crowley and Aziraphale live. 

"Maybe my husband finally grew a pair and confessed," Ligur teasingly remarks, as he follows Crowley back to his home. He's supportive of his husband, he’s supportive of the Angel. But he’s still a proper demon, and therefore a bit of an asshole. And it’s fun to be a dick to Crowley. 

Crowley doesn’t seem phased, because at this point he’s used to Ligur’s particular brand of snark. "Yeah, and I'm an  _ aardvark _ ," He scoffed, ignoring Ligur's confused expression at the animal mention. 

They walk in, and are both struck by what’s ahead of them.

Hastur and Aziraphale are sitting in the kitchen nook, sitting  _ very _ close together. There is one bowl in front of them that is holding pierogis. And Crowley’s jaw  _ drops  _ as Hastur picked up a fork, pierces the food, and  _ feeds  _ it to Aziraphale. The Angel takes it, and  _ smiles _ at him.

Part of Crowley feels jealous, but there’s another part of him that feels…  _ differently _ . 

Because Hastur is looking at Aziraphale like he’s something precious. And there is something tender in the way that he offers the food to Crowley’s husband, and how happy Aziraphale is to be with his friend. More people need to look at the Angel like that. And Aziraphale seems to finally understand what it means to have Hastur look at him like that, and the Angel deserves to know how much he is cared for. 

And Crowley can’t let himself be too mad about that.

Ligur has a very different approach. He just laughs at them. “About fucking time!” He jeers. 

Aziraphale blushes, looking down, and Hastur grins at the other two demons. “I got a little bold today. Lucky me it paid off.” 

“You weren’t  _ lucky _ ,” Aziraphale said, giving him a shy smile. “You’ve been  _ wonderful _ \- just as wonderful as you’ve always been to me since I came down here for the first time. I am so  _ thankful _ to have you."

Hastur flushes at that, and now it's his turn to look away in embarrassment. Crowley grins, walking over to give Aziraphale a kiss. 

"Careful now, Angel. We're more experienced in lust, not feelings of love. That's more of your area." 

"Well I needed to have  _ some  _ kind of advantage. Considering you all had so much  _ experience _ , and especially experience with  _ each other _ !" 

“So you did tell him,” Ligur grinned. His voice came out in a half-purr, half-growl and it made Aziraphale blush again. That delighted him. “Wonder how far down that blush goes Angel.” 

That only made Aziraphale blush harder. 

But he seemed…  _ eager _ . And seemed to be full of…  _ anticipation _ . That gave Crowley pause. If Aziraphale was  _ interested _ , that opened them all to possibilities. 

Hastur reached over, taking Aziraphale’s hand in his. “If you like, experience or no, I’ll offer as much as you want.” 

“Same here,” Ligur added. He guessed, correctly, that what Aziraphale needed to know was that there wasn’t anything troubling. “We’re all here, and we all trust each other.” 

There it is. They’ve laid it all out. 

Carefully, Crowley watches Aziraphale. So do Hastur and Ligur. The Angel takes a breath. 

Aziraphale takes a breath. He breathes out deliberately. He then looks at them, determined. “I… I do. I do want it. Whatever you’re willing to give.”

Hastur gives him a wide smile. 

“Everything,” He breathes, leaning forward to give him a kiss. “ _ Everything _ , Aziraphale.” 

As Aziraphale returns the kiss, Crowley makes quick work of putting away the bowl. He opens the fridge, seeing a tray of brownies that they must have made earlier on the counter. It’ll be nice to have, for later. Ligur sees it too. 

“Alright,” Crowley says, cutting them both off. “We should probably move this to the bedroom.” 

“Don’t want to do it on the table?” Hastur teases. He pushes Aziraphale though, encouraging the Angel down the hallway. “Again?”

“Again?” Aziraphale gasps, looking intrigued. Crowley growls, pulling his husband close to him. 

“You’re  _ not _ having your first foursome in the same place we eat breakfast.” Crowley pulls Aziraphale into a heated kiss, pulling him along by the hand to their bedroom. Hastur and Ligur are quick to follow. 

“So you’re still just as bossy as the last time we had you,” Ligur remarks, smirking. 

“It’s that  _ princely _ nature of his,” Hastur stage-whispers back, and the two snicker. 

Crowley ignores them both, and focuses his attention on Aziraphale. The demon runs his hands up and down Aziraphale’s arms, and the Angel tries to give him a reassuring smile. 

“Alright,” Crowley said. “Alright.” He starts to carefully undress him. The slowness of it catches Aziraphale off guard. They’ve both been so used to miracling the clothing away, it helps sets the tone that this is  _ different _ . Crowley makes quick work of divesting Aziraphale of his robe and jacket, and takes a slower approach on his vest. 

Aziraphale goes to help Crowley remove his clothing, but the demon stops him. “Focus on  _ me _ ,” The Demonic Prince demands, and his voice begins to have the  _ dom _ inflection that Aziraphale is used to. The Angel takes a deep breath, and focuses on his husband. 

“Good boy,” Crowley whispers, and they all catch how it makes Aziraphale shudder. The demon finally finishes unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off the Angel. Aziraphale starts to notice, in that moment, how much more  _ exposed _ he is compared to the three demons that surround him. It makes Aziraphale start to blush, and this time they can  _ all  _ see how far down it goes. Ligur, in particular, makes an appreciative noise. 

Crowley starts to undo his belt, and helps Aziraphale step out of his pants. “Undress,” He orders the other two. For all their laughter at the Prince being demanding, both demons are quick to comply with his wishes. For his part, Crowley makes quick work miracling off his jacket, jeans, and shoes. 

“Alright,” He says, pulling Aziraphale into the bed with him. The Angel follows, letting Crowley position them. Crowley seats himself upright, resting his back against the headboard, adjusting Aziraphale to sit in the v-shape of his legs, leaning his back against his husband’s chest. 

The Demon prince places a kiss to his temple running his hands up and down Aziraphale’s arms again in an effort to encourage the Angel to relax. 

Crowley clears his throat. Hastur and Ligur had rushed to take off their own clothing, and both look over as he commands their attention. 

“Listen, the both of you,” He orders. “This is only going to happen for as long as Aziraphale lets us. Either of you do  _ one thing _ he doesn’t like, and we end this for good. Understood?” 

“Well, obviously,” Ligur growls, rolling his eyes. Aziraphale shudders at the tone again, and Crowley shushes him gently, placing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Angel, can you tell them your limits?” Crowley asks, his voice softening for his husband. Aziraphale nods. 

“I, I’m not overly fond of choking,” Aziraphale begins. His voice begins timid, and it reflects how overwhelmed he is in this moment. Crowley gives a plaintive hum. 

“Are you alright?” He checks, and Aziraphale nods. 

“I don’t like my breathing restrained,” Aziraphale tries again, his voice getting stronger. “I don’t mind a little  _ roughness _ , but if you can avoid blood that would be preferable. And I don’t mind if you come on me,” and here he ignores the sound Hastur makes at  _ that _ , “But that is the  _ only _ thing I want  _ on me.”  _

“No other body fluids, that’s fair,” Ligur reasons, covering for Hastur who seems frozen. 

“Those are the most important ones, I think,” Aziraphale finishes, and Crowley seems to agree. 

“I’ll help along the way,” Crowley decides, placing another kiss to his shoulder, “I’ll also help with things you  _ like.”  _ Aziraphale smiles. 

“What about when you want to stop, altogether?” Hastur asks. 

Crowley nods. “Angel, tell them your safeword,” He urges. 

“It’s Bently,” Aziraphale tells them. It’s a reminder - had always been a reminder - of a place that seemed reckless, but had always been a perfectly safe place for him. A mode of transportation that could deliver them safely from one place to the next. Metaphorically, here, it could exist as a way to take him from one situation to the next. 

Crowley turned the Angel’s head to give him a deeper kiss. “Thank you,” He said. He looked over at the other demons. “What about you? Any hangups I don’t know about?”

“I don’t bottom,” Ligur said, looking at them both fiercely. Crowley nodded. 

Hastur shrugged, “No real hangups.” He then sat down on the bed, shifting his body so he could position himself, crouched in front of Aziraphale. Excitement rolled off him in  _ waves _ and permeated the room. “Can I?”

Aziraphale smiled at him, and nodded. 

Gently, Hastur pulled his face forward to kiss him. It started chaste, but very quickly deepened as he tilted Aziraphale’s head back to really  _ claim _ the angel. Aziraphale moaned into it, appreciatively. Hastur slid his hands down Aziraphale’s chest, gently running his hands over his smooth curves, and love handles, before shifting his underwear off. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s chest in order to hold him down. Which was a good call, because there was a moment where Hastur just settled for  _ looking _ at him, just taking him in, but the lack of action was making him self-conscious. *****

“He’s so grateful,” Crowley whispered, kissing his neck, “You’re so  _ wet  _ for him, for us, and he just wants to appreciate the moment.” 

From over Aziraphale’s shoulder, Hastur can see the fierce  _ glare _ that Crowley is sending him, and that helps remind him that he can do more than  _ admire.  _ He can  _ have.  _

Emboldened, Hastur reaches down to stroke his hips, and he gave Aziraphale a grin. “I don’t normally get to work with these,” He said, and lightly brushed his hand over the blonde curls. 

Aziraphale  _ gasped _ , shuddering forward. Crowley tightened his grip and Hastur grinned. 

“Is this more sensitive for you?” He could feel Ligur looking over his shoulder, and Hastur lowered himself so they could both share the view. It was glorious. Hastur let himself enjoy seeing Aziraphale get so  _ physically  _ excited and  _ glisten  _ under him. He let his hand brush more firmly over the folds, and the Angel moaned in frustration. 

“Please, oh please,” He begged, only for Crowley to shush him gently. 

“Now now,” The Demon Prince said, while Hastur kept stroking the folds. “He’s been waiting so patiently to have you Angel, don’t go  _ too fast  _ for them now. You can be good for them, right?” 

And oh, Aziraphale moans so wonderfully when Crowley asks him to be  _ good _ , and he sounds so  _ wonderful _ , Hastur can’t help but insert a finger inside him. Aziraphale  _ keens _ in joy, and that spurs him to add another finger. 

The Angel struggles to stay still, but his hips quiver with the effort to not move. 

“Curl your fingers,” Crowley instructs, giving a delighted grin while Aziraphale gives a tortured moan, “just a tick-  _ there- _ ” And he’s throwing his head back onto Crowley’s shoulder, trying to keep  _ breathing _ . 

“There’s a spot, just above your fingers,” Crowley suggests, one of his hands stroking Aziraphale’s stomach to calm him, while his other hand begins to toy with a nipple to rile him back up - and the Angel shudders at the pleasure of it all. “You should taste it, keep curling your fingers.” 

Hastur decides to do as his Prince commands. He spread Aziraphale with his other hand, and leans in with his nose first, nuzzling his way to the center before adding his tongue. Quickly he realizes what Crowley is referring to, and  _ delights  _ and the  _ wail _ Aziraphale gives. His body is so  _ responsive _ , more than any other that Hastur had ever been with before. It’s wonderful. How do he and Crowley do anything else, when they could be enjoying  _ this?  _

He builds a rhythm, thrusting his fingers and letting them  _ curl _ while he traces patterns with his tongue. Aziraphale’s moans increase in pitch as Hastur sees Crowley move his other hand to the Angel’s other nipple - and they must be more sensitive then Hastur had given him credit for because that makes him  _ twist  _ in a delightful agony. Then he decides to add a third finger, and Aziraphale  _ screams,  _ body shaking as he comes under him. 

Hastur feels a mix of emotions at that point. Pride, for one, that he was able to give the Angel such pleasure after such a long time of longing from afar. A good memory, that he’d be able to hold onto for a while. But also, and he hated to admit it, disappointment. For he assumes, in this moment, that their night is over. 

Fortunately for him and Ligur - who is thinking the same thing as his husband - Crowley is there.

And he’s grinning at them, while they look confused back at him. 

Crowley kisses Aziraphale’s neck, finally letting up from his nipples to stroke his stomach. “That was wonderful,” He cooed, “You did so well my Pet. That was a marvelous first orgasm.”

_ That _ catches them off guard. 

“ _ First _ ?” Ligur asks, raising his eyebrows. 

Crowley smirks. “Angel,” He asks, running a hand through his curls, “What do you think is the most number of times you’ve come for me, in one night?” 

“ _ Most _ number of times?” Hastur asks, his own voice raised in shock. 

Aziraphale blushes, and Hastur can’t help but kiss his chest, right over the scar he has at the sight. It’s too lovely. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale’s hands reach up to hold Crowley’s one. “I think… I think five?” 

“Five?” They both gasp. Aziraphale blushes, looking away. Ligur looks back at Hastur in shock, and they both stare at Crowley, who grins. 

“It seems that, maybe, Angels have short refractory periods,” Crowley mock-teaches them. “Or maybe we’re just lucky with this one. But I think, maybe, we can do more then five tonight.” He nuzzles Aziraphale. 

“Love, I think we can get you to seven, will you be good for us? Let us try?” 

Hastur is sure, in that moment, that he would discorporate on sight. But then Aziraphale  _ nods _ , and he’s still there in the room. 

“Oh thank you love,” Crowley grins, “We’re going to take such good care of you, you know that right my pet?”

Aziraphale gives a small whimper, but he nods. “I know you will,” He whispers, and gives Hastur a smile. “What would you like, Duke Hastur? I am at your service.”

There is no Heaven Up Stairs. It’s here, in this bed, offering Hastur his  _ services.  _ And Hastur could discorporate now, because this is amazing. 

He lets a menacing grin take hold on his face, excited for what the rest of the night will hold.  _ Six more.  _

“I want to fuck you,” He says, and reaches back in with three fingers, delighted that the angel is still loose from the few short minutes ago. Aziraphale mewls in delight, wiggling his hips to move with the demon. Crowley snickers, and pulls his shoulders back to hold him still. 

Hastur is too impatient to keep waiting, so he miracled his own dick to be lubricated - figuring there couldn’t be too much and he didn’t want to risk hurting Aziraphale - and sliding in. Aziraphale let out a loud appreciative moan, wrapping his legs around his waist. Hastur himself was just so  _ aroused _ and could feel Aziraphale moaning in sensitivity, so he set a quick pace, leaning his head down to suck at one of his nipples. 

And they  _ had _ to be sensitive, because Aziraphale  _ wailed _ at that, thrashing as Crowley kept him still, and Hastur could hear him whispering to the Angel, encouraging him to be a  _ good boy _ and thanking him for being so welcoming to his dear dear friend. And Hastur moaned at that. From feeding him earlier, to the amount of teasing now, he could feel himself drawing close and  _ had  _ to come. But the Angel had to come first. 

Aziraphale shuddered from both their attentions, and Hastur reached down to rub at his clit, and a few tears fell from his eyes as he shook apart for the  _ second _ time that night. The shuddering provided a delicious sensation, helping Hastur find his own release. He grinned as he panted, trying to find his breath. Aziraphale too, was gasping with the effort of his recent orgasm. 

But Hastur didn’t want him to catch his breath. He swooped down, capturing the Angel in a devouring kiss until Aziraphale pulled away so he could breathe. Not wanting to push it, because he remembered the limits that were set, Hastur busied himself with sucking a bruise on his collarbone. After a moment, he pulled off, giving Ligur a  _ grin _ .

For his part, Ligur looked  _ starving.  _

He pulled Hastur into a  _ desperate _ kiss, before Hastur pulled away, shifting back to give Ligur better access to the Angel. And Ligur took him up on it, wrestling Aziraphale away from Crowley, and turning him so abruptly the Angel lost his own balance - limbs moving like putty after the first two rounds. Hastur reached out to help steady him - Ligur was on his knees, having Aziraphale take a similar position in front of him. Ligur wasted little time burying two fingers inside the Angel, making him  _ moan _ loudly. He reached back with his other hand, and they all heard a subtle  _ snap _ . 

Coating his fingers in lubricate, Ligur slipped a finger into Aziraphale's ass. Aziraphale let out a desperate  _ gasp _ and nearly doubled over. 

“Shh,” Hastur was quick to brace his shoulders, keeping him steady. He gave Aziraphale a kiss that the Angel  _ whimpered _ into, and Hastur spread his arms around him. The demon’s hands rested on his back, trying to stroke it. Aziraphale  _ trembled _ , whimpering. His thighs  _ shook _ at the sensations Ligur was giving him, and tried to cling back to Hastur. 

“Bet you can get off from this,” Ligur growled, appreciating the moans that came from Aziraphale. It was like satan-blessed  _ music _ . “But I’m gonna sink my cock into your arse, and keep my fingers right  _ here _ ,”  _ Here _ is punctuated with a deliberate  _ stroke _ to his clit that makes Aziraphale moan loudly. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” He trembled with the effort to stay upright, relying almost entirely on Hastur who makes soothing noises. Aziraphale meets him in a desperate kiss. 

Ligur makes another  _ snap _ , and is soon sliding his cock into the Angel. At the same time, his head leans down to place a deliberate  _ bite _ to his shoulder, and Aziraphale gives a surprised  _ shout  _ at both sensations, and that action brings Crowley right to his side. 

“Are you alright?” He’s asking, resting a hand on Aziraphale’s curls. He’s giving Ligur a dark glare, but the other demon can’t bring himself to care right now. Aziraphale feels  _ wonderful _ , and, like his husband, he’s wondering how they ever do anything else when they have  _ this _ to experience. 

“He’s not using his word,” Ligur hissed, rocking his hips into the Angel, who gives grateful moan. Aziraphale lifts his head up from Hastur’s shoulder, where he’s buried it. 

His eyes are glassy, with unshed tears. But it’s a look that Crowley is used to - it’s from overstimulation, from feeling overwhelmed at what’s happening, not from pain or sadnes. 

“It’s -  _ oh _ \- it’s -  _ ahh _ \- alright,” Aziraphale half-gasps. Ligur has started thrusting, sinking two fingers into Aziraphale’s entrance while his thumb rubs his clit. Aziraphale gasps, moans, and mewls appreciatively. Ligur has built a quick rhythm, already painfully hard from having watched his own husband debauch the Angel just moments ago. It’s not something he and Crowley have done all that often, and maybe it isn’t his favorite thing per se, but the feeling of Ligur’s hands  _ on him,  _ hearing his  _ growling _ voice in his ear coupled with well-placed  _ bites _ to his sensitive skin warms his whole body. His head is beginning to feel light-headed. Not like earlier, that was caused by not enough eating or sleeping, but the kind of light-headedness that only Crowley had been able to yield prior. Ligur’s pace is unrelenting, and the sensations are almost too much to endure. But oh, oh he promised Crowley seven, and he  _ had _ to be good for them. 

Hastur starts to kiss the other side of his neck, trailing his mouth down to tease at his nipples, and Aziraphale shudders with the effort to  _ not _ come. It’s too much, it’s all just too much. Too much and not enough and Aziraphale can’t tell which was is up or down or sideways. The pleasure is subsuming, it’s overwhelming in a way he has never felt before and doesn’t know if he can ever take again. No one should know what this feels like. Everyone should know what this feels like. But Crowley, oh, his husband knows him so well. And the Prince can see the effort he’s taking into not falling apart entirely. 

“Are you holding  _ back _ on them now?” Crowley whispers, the pitch in his voice sounds like the most beautiful of threats that are usually enough to make Aziraphale whimper on a normal day. Crowley is feeling a kind of overwhelmed as well. Watching his husband give himself over has been  _ incredible _ . And Hastur and Ligur have done nothing but respect  _ exactly _ what Aziraphale has wanted, and not wanted, and despite their posturing have made sure he’s eager for everything they’ve been doing and enjoying himself the whole while. And it’s  _ working _ for Crowley, knowing that two people can make his husband feel this way that he can really  _ trust _ Aziraphale with. He cooed to the Angel’s ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. “I want you to be  _ good _ for them, you’ve been so good for us my love. Where’s number three?” 

Aziraphale mewls, shaking, and Crowley gently, but firmly, pulls back on his curls to give a bite of his own to Aziraphale. This time tears  _ do  _ escape as he shakes apart for the third time that night. The sensations from his orgasm help bring Ligur over the edge, who keeps thrusting through his own orgasm, still stroking Aziraphale’s clit as he goes. Aziraphale is trembling, unable to stay upright on his own, and Hastur is supporting nearly his entire weight and loving it. 

Ligur does end up pulling out, and Hastur and Crowley lay Aziraphale down between them. Crowley looks over at Ligur, who’s catching his breath, looking proud of his work but also honored that he was able to be there in the first place. Hastur reaches over to kiss him, and Ligur meets him while Crowley goes to check on his husband. 

“You’re doing  _ so _ well,” Crowley whispers, placing kisses over Aziraphale’s face. “Love, are you with me? Are you here?” The Angel is looking more and more out of it, and Crowley wants to keep going - knows that he can get Aziraphale to come a least a  _ few  _ more times, but he doesn’t want to push him farther than he’s able to go. And he’s gone from just having intimacy with Crowley to including two  _ new  _ people in one night, and Crowley knows that’s a major thing. 

Aziraphale gives a whimper, reaching up with his trembling hands to stroke Crowley’s hair. It’s a grounding technique, able to help him stay  _ with  _ them even as his mind goes into that wonderful subspace Crowley’s seen happen to him before. 

“Please,” Aziraphale is whispering, still trembling as Crowley moves his head to kiss along his neck and shoulders, “Please, Crowley, please. I want you.” 

“Of course,” Crowley reassures, running his hands down his wonderful soft body. This body that’s been so welcoming to all of them. “Whatever you want love.” 

He’s pretty sure Aziraphale is still  _ open _ for him, but it doesn’t stop him from slipping a finger into him, just to check. It earns him and appreciative hum from the Angel, and he smiles at that. Carefully, Crowley slides his cock into Aziraphale, who gives a delighted sigh. 

Crowley builds a careful pace, not wanting to go too fast for him, wanting to take a more gradual build up this time. 

Ligur finally gives his husband one last kiss, getting up to find his own balance off the bed. He gives a nod, indicating that Hastur should stay with the others. It’s fine, because Hastur has a pretty good idea of what Ligur wants to do. 

With a shit-eating grin, Hastur tells him, silently, that he’s gone rather  _ soft _ , and with a growl, Ligur silently tells him that he’s a shit and should mind his own business. Ligur stalks off, going in the direction of the kitchen. 

Hastur moves back over to Crowley and Aziraphale, shifting himself so he can settle behind Aziraphale, in a reversal of their earlier position. Crowley is thrusting, had started slowly but is now moving at a pace that has Aziraphale moaning loudly. His thumbs are tracing circles around his nipples, but not going  _ over _ them. It makes Aziraphale moan in desperation, because Crowley’s also  _ not _ touching his clit at the moment. He’s trying to get Aziraphale to relax and fall apart again on his own terms, and Hastur doesn’t know how he can show such self-restraint. 

“Oh Crowley, please, please my love,” Aziraphale is begging, and maybe Hastur can understand if  _ that’s _ what waiting gets him. Hastur runs a hand through his curls, gently stroking and pulling the way he saw Crowley do earlier, and grinning at how Aziraphale responds to him.

“Don’t rush him,” He growls, as Crowley’s hips  _ move.  _ “He wants to take his time for you, you should  _ let him _ and enjoy what he’s giving you. Because that’s what you want, you want us to be happy with you.” Aziraphale nods, eyes glassy with need. Hastur suspects he doesn’t realize that he’s agreeing with him. 

“And we are,” He’s quick to add, noticing Crowley giving him a  _ fierce _ look. No degrading, got it. “We’re so happy with you. You think I’d go to bed with just any angel? Only one. And only you. This has been better than I could  _ ever _ imagine it would be.” 

Aziraphale shuddered, and Crowley grinned above them. He finally let his hand rub at his clit, and his mouth  _ bit _ at a nipple below him. Aziraphale let out a loud cry, and Hastur held him and mock-shushed him as he rode out his fourth orgasm of the night. Crowley grinned, finally giving himself permission to come inside the Angel. 

To Hastur’s amazement, Crowley didn’t stop for a moment. “You’ve been so perfect,” Aziraphale’s husband tells him, stroking his stomach. Aziraphale returns a weak smile, and Crowley leans in for a quick kiss. “Let me clean you up.”

Crowley quickly slithers down his body, moving Aziraphale’s legs to go over his shoulders as he wastes no time burying his head in between Aziraphale’s thighs. The demon eats like a man starving, hands firmly grabbing Aziraphale’s hips to  _ keep _ him there while the Angel tries to reflexively move away. Hastur also grips his shoulders, placing kisses to his neck and nibbling at his ear - whatever skin he can reach is fair game, as far as he’s concerned. 

In contrast to his earlier pacing, Crowley  _ devours _ him, nosing at his clit while letting his tongue go  _ forked _ , smirking at the pitch in Aziraphale’s moans as a result. The Angel’s fifth orgasm is quick to hit him, so quickly built up from the way Crowley did not let him come down from the fourth, and Hastur is amazed at it all. 

“Oh, please, please,” Aziraphale is begging, “Dear, my love, I can’t-” 

“You can’t?” Crowley looks up at him, expectantly. Can’t wasn’t their word for when Aziraphale wanted to stop. 

Hastur also pulls off, looking at him. The only sound in the room are the gasping breaths Aziraphale is giving them, looking conflicted. They both wait for his next move. 

Aziraphale swallows, and very pointedly say nothing else. He makes a conscious effort to relax back into Hastur’s arms. Crowley gives him a soft smile, and places a kiss to his thigh. 

Slowly, the demon moves his mouth back to where it was before, and Aziraphale gives a mewl. Hastur is sliding his hands to grip Aziraphale’s, who squeezes them appreciatively. 

Crowley keeps kissing, licking, and flicking his tongue, moving one of his fingers to sink inside him while he focuses attention on the Angel’s clit. As Aziraphale moans, Hastur moves both his hands to one of his, so he can go back to teasing at the Angel’s chest. 

Aziraphale’s head falls back on his shoulder, and more tears fall down his face that Hastur kisses away. Each breath Aziraphale gives is so pointed, it’s a testament to how overstimulated he feels. 

The Angel shakes, and pretty soon is  _ whimpering _ with the sixth orgasm he gives them. 

“Just one more,” Hastur is whispering, kissing away the more tears that are falling from him. “Just one more orgasm, Aziraphale, do you have one more?” 

The Angel is shaking, still whimpering. It reaches a crescendo because Crowley hasn’t even lifted his head - he seems to be in a heaven of his own. But Aziraphale is nodding, trying to move his hips - towards him or away, Hastur isn’t certain. The demon moves his hand to his hair, gently running his hand through it and  _ pulling _ . 

Ligur appears back in the entrance to the room, holding the plate of brownies Hastur and Aziraphale made while waiting for Crowley and Ligur to get back earlier. Ligur places it down on the bedside table, watching the three of them with hooded eyes. Ligur leans in, placing a hand under Aziraphale’s chin and pulling him into a deep kiss. His own hands slide down to grope at his chest. 

Surrounded on all sides, overwhelmed by sensation, Aziraphale leans away from Ligur to give one of the quietest moans of the night, but the unmistakable trembling is what tells them he just gave them all a seventh one. 

Reluctantly, Crowley lifts his head out from in between his thighs and reaches up to wipe at his mouth and jaw. Ligur leans in, pulling Crowley by the hair to kiss him. It’s savage, and they don’t as much kiss as they  _ battle,  _ Ligur tasting the Angel on him that way. 

Aziraphale is trying to focus on breathing, his whole body feeling quite useless while his head feels light and fluffy. His eyes are unfocused, and a few tears are still rolling down his face. Hastur kisses each one, wrapping his arms around the Angel in a hug. 

“That was incredible,” He whispers, not sure if Aziraphale can hear him. “Thank you.” 

Aziraphale gives light mewls, making ‘mmm’ noises as he smiles absentmindedly. Someone snaps, and the bed is cleared off from the earlier mess. 

Crowley places gentle kisses along his husband’s cheek and temple, peering closely at him. 

“You’re really under right now,” He whispers, and Aziraphale is smiling at him, but in a vacant sort of way. 

“I brought food,” Ligur says, gesturing to the brownies. Rather then take one himself, Crowley gives him a gesture. “I’m going to get him cocoa, you two stay here.” The Prince decides, placing a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead before disappearing. 

In that moment, Aziraphale gives a small whimper, seeming to feel Crowley’s absence. Hastur gently shushes him, nosing at his face and neck. This settles the Angel, who seems to realize he isn’t alone. 

Ligur breaks up the brownie in small pieces, carefully feeding them to him. Aziraphale slowly opens his mouth, giving small hums as he slowly chews. This seems to be amusing, and he starts to giggle halfway through. 

Everything is so  _ light _ for Aziraphale in this moment. His body feels as though it is moving through molasses, and everything it filtered through an odd haze. It's delightful. The only thing keeping him upright is his best friend, who is gently stroking his arms and hair. He gives another "mmmmm," because he can't bring himself to give the thanks he  _ wants  _ to actually say. He tries to lean back and nuzzle at him to convey what he is thinking without words. Occasionally, the demon in front of him will gently stroke his jaw, urging him to open his mouth and take bites of brownie he and Hastur had made earlier. 

That's Ligur, he reminds himself. Slowly, he blinks his eyes open. When did they close? Sure enough, Ligur is forming in front of him. He leans forward, moving his face in such a way that he can only be asking for a kiss. Ligur obliges. 

"He's so..  _ docile _ ." Hastur whispers, watching Ligur get cajoled into kissing the Angel in between bites. He's never seen his husband so…  _ tender _ either. It's not really something he's all that into, but it's making Aziraphale happy. And they were pretty intense earlier, he figures a little tenderness is the least they can do. Ligur seems to be thinking the same thing. 

"This happens sometimes," Crowley says, coming back in the room. He settles next to them, gently running his hand through Aziraphale's curls. He gives the angel a smile and gently shushed him when Aziraphale tried to speak. 

"It's alright," Crowley whispers, urging him to take a drink. Aziraphale leans his head down to take small sips. Crowley smiles at him. "Just relax right now Angel. Don't worry about anything. We have you. You were  _ incredible _ , just  _ wonderful."  _

Hastur voices a quick agreement, and Ligur echoes him. Crowley takes the cup back, and gives Aziraphale a gentle kiss. His eyes are fluttering closed, and Crowley gently urges him to rest. And the Angel does, feeling surrounded by safety and love. 

  
  



	2. A Wilde Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more conversation that needs to happen with the oddest foursome in Hell. 
> 
> Aziraphale shares the story of his first kiss. 
> 
> Everyone is jealous of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so FLOORED by the response this got. Thank you all so much!!! This is the oddest pairing, but at the same time I'm surprised there isn't more of it? Does that make sense? 
> 
> I really wanted to explore a more casual dynamic of how they would figure this whole thing out, and I also really wanted to explore subdrop because there isn't as much subdrop Aziraphale out there that I've found (that said, please rec me fics if you know of any). 
> 
> Also, I really wanted to explore the fact that Aziraphale and Oscar Wilde were in a relationship because we all know they were.

Crowley none too gently pushes Ligur off of his husband. The demon curses at him, but goes along. Aziraphale is either dozing or asleep in Hastur's arms. Either way, he looks at peace.

Their Prince pulls the angel into his arms to rest against his chest, but makes a gesture that, should Hastur like, he can lay there and spoon him. Gleefully, Hastur takes him up on the offer. 

Ligur hadn't much of a plan at this point, and honestly thought that they would leave by now. 

"What happens now?" He asked.

"You can stay, if you like," Crowley offers. His usual snark is missing, but Ligur doesn't feel too menacing either. Maybe fucking Angels makes you soft. 

"You don't have to," Crowley continues, "But it's not like any of us have anything to do for a while yet."

"I'd like to stay." Hastur decides, and curled around Aziraphale. He wasn't going anywhere until he  _ had _ to. 

"Not tired," Ligur mused, wondering what to do. He thought about the library. "Would Aziraphale discorporate me if I go in the library without him?" 

Crowley snorted. "Probably not. Leave the Wilde's alone and you should be fine."

"Why the weird obsession over those books?" Ligur asked. 

"Aziraphale was really close with Oscar Wilde," Crowley explained. "He was the Angel's first kiss and everything."

Both demons stared at the Prince. 

"It's… stupid to be jealous of someone who lived so long ago, right?" Hastur asked them.

"Then we're all stupid," Ligur said, frankly. 

Crowley snorted. "You complain about not enough female characters in that blessed book club, so maybe look for  _ Jane Eyre _ in there." He advised. 

Ligur gave a mock-salute, and saw himself out. 

\-------

Aziraphale didn't like waking up in bed alone, but that's how he found himself the next morning. Slowly, he pushed himself up, feeling his limbs groan in protest. Which was odd, wasn't it? His memories were lovely, but a little fuzzy. He didn't remember much movement being involved in what he had done…

He flushed at what he  _ did  _ remember. Unrelenting  _ pleasure _ , and feeling so  _ loved _ by so many  _ different _ people. His husband, best friend, and best friend's husband. It was enough to make his head  _ spin _ again at the memory. And they had all been with each other, and were kind enough to include him in that! It was so overwhelming.

But he hadn't done much, had he? With a burst of shame, Aziraphale can't actually remember returning any favors or giving them anything. He just lay there. How honestly rude! 

The feeling of  _ shame _ burned through him, and he let out a small  _ gasp _ , feeling his eyes tear up. Inexperience was no excuse for being a poor partner. He could now hear noises coming from the kitchen, and his heart hammered in  _ panic _ . The  _ last _ thing he wanted was to let them see him cry - that would just be so ungrateful after everything they did for him! And Aziraphale did not want Hastur and Ligur to see him cry - demons didn't do well with emotions. And they weren't nice, Crowley had always warned him about that. Demons weren’t supposed to be nice. They were lovely last night, yes, but that was also because there had been a lot  _ happening _ that was new. Well, new to  _ him _ . They would be  _ disappointed _ in him, given how poorly he had acted for them. 

Oh, he didn't want to lose their friendship! He was so silly. He was being so  _ greedy _ to take advantage of their pity and friendship and just  _ use  _ them like that, giving  _ nothing  _ in return! 

Aziraphale let out a gasping  _ sob _ , and clamped his hand over his mouth. He miracled himself into his court attire, trembling at the exertion of it for performing a miracle with little energy, and staggered to his feet. The angel lost his balance, but somehow managed to right himself. He took a few breathes. It was time to go to Court, he needed to pull himself together. 

Or was it?

Court was being held today… right? 

He forgot what day it was. 

Wasn't he supposed to look for clues? Make himself useful?

Wait no. 

He touched his stomach, remembering the baby. 

He was supposed to eat something, for their sake, right?

Aziraphale took another breath, feeling himself start to panic. What was he supposed to be doing? 

He tried taking a deep breath, but it got stuck in his throat. Was that because he was covering his mouth? His hands weren’t listening to him. 

He tried to gasp but  _ nothing was happening.  _

_ He couldn't breathe. _

"Angel, angel look at me."

He  _ knew _ that voice. 

That was an  _ important _ voice to him. It was so  _ firm _ , and commanding, and it always knew how to make him feel better. 

"Focus on my voice, take a breath in. Come on, you can do it angel, take a deep breath in."

Aziraphale was shuddering, but somehow managed to take a breath in like was being asked. 

"Okay, great, you're doing great. Hold it for a moment. Just like that. Hold it, and slowly release. Very good."

Slowly, Aziraphale released a breath. 

“Very good, you’re going great. Take in another breath for me, c’mon breathe in.”

It went on like that for a little. Aziraphale took in and released breaths just as the voice commanded, and eventually felt his body relax. His shoulders and body began to release tension that he didn’t even realize that he  _ had _ , and finally breathing was coming easier. 

Aziraphale’s vision began to clear, and he could see Crowley forming in front of him. 

“Crowley,” He whispered, and the Demon smiled at him, relief shining in his eyes. 

“That’s right, I’m right here,” Crowley reached out, hands hovering over the Angel’s shoulders, silently asking for permission. 

Slowly Aziraphale nodded and Crowley lowered his hands to gently rub his shoulders. 

“Aziraphale, what’s going on love? Can you talk to me?” 

Crowley was looking so concerned, reaching up to gently cup his face and wipe away his tears with his thumbs. 

“I’m sorry you woke up alone, I thought you would stay asleep for a little longer. You were really under last night, and I thought you’d be more tired.”

Well, he certainly felt tired  _ now _ . 

“I’m sorry,” He said, but Crowley shook his head. 

“No, no, don’t be sorry,” Crowley tutted, “Just come eat with us. I showed Hastur how to make a quiche. He’s not very patient about it. I’m hoping you can make him behave.” 

He gets a second look at the Court look that Aziraphale had mingled, and shook his head. “You’re not going today, I’ve already told Bee you needed a break from it. The Queen thinks you should be spending more time researching anyway.” 

With a  _ snap _ , his clothes have changed to flannel, and the robe he liked to wear around their home. 

Aziraphale smiled at him, and leaned on him as they walked into the kitchen. 

“This stupid thing won’t come out of the oven,” Hastur is growling. He’s glaring at their oven, and is raising his hand to perform a bit of a fire-based demonic miracle. 

“If you destroy my kitchen, I shall be very cross with you.” Aziraphale says, and the  _ look _ Hastur gives him makes something  _ flop _ inside him. 

“You’re up!” The Demon moves over, but seems to hover, as if he isn’t sure what to do. Aziraphale gives a shy smile, and looks away. 

Crowley makes a groaning sound, rolling his eyes. “It’s alright,” He groans. He nudges Aziraphale towards the other Demon. “I’ll handle the food, you two just keep busy.” 

Hastur pulls Aziraphale into an embrace, and gives a teasing growl. “We can keep  _ plenty _ busy.” 

“Not  _ that _ ,” Crowley is calling over his shoulder. 

Aziraphale swallows, still feeling a little raw. “I, I hope last night was, erm,  _ good _ for you,” He said, shuffling a little. “If it wasn’t, I would love to know how I can improve my dear.” 

Hastur stared at him as if he’d grown three heads. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? What the fuck is he talking about?” He directed that last part to Crowley, who frowned at them. 

“Hastur, can you him to the library? I’ll be right there.” Crowley went back to the kitchen, but whatever he was doing happened out of Aziraphale’s line of sight because Hastur was frog-marching him straight into the library. 

“Ligur, the Angel’s awake,” Hastur called, sitting Aziraphale down on his usual couch. In an unusual move, the Demon sat  _ next _ to him, where Crowley normally would. Before Aziraphale could comment on the liberty, he spied Ligur - occupying the nook/bench that Beelzebub liked to claim - putting down  _ Jane Eyre.  _

“Well that’s good! Maybe he can tell me why we haven’t read this one yet!” The other demon demanded, and Aziraphale felt himself wobble uncomfortably. 

“Oh, I’m, I’m so sorry,” He stammered, “I didn’t even think about that book, silly me, it’s a classic! And you’re always looking for strong female leads.”

Ligur took a second to look confused at the tone, and Aziraphale curses at himself for just being so  _ awkward.  _

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked, and then smirked. “Besides us.”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” Hastur snapped, and Aziraphale felt himself  _ tremble _ . Everything was a little too intense for him at the moment. 

“If you two can’t behave,” Crowley strolled into the Library, giving them both hard looks, “I’m going to kick you out.”

“Oh don’t,” Aziraphale begged, and Crowley did not like seeing that sad look on Aziraphale’s face. “It’s not them, I’m being ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but why?” Hastur asked, and Crowley gave a dramatic groan. 

“You are not being ridiculous angel,” Crowley pulled a stool so he could sit directly in front of Aziraphale again. 

“I want to talk to you about last night, alright?” He asked, and Aziraphale took a bracing breath. The Angel could do this. He could listen, learn, and truly know how to be a better partner going forward. 

“Yes, I believe that’s best,” Aziraphale agreed. “I want to start by apologizing, I am so very sorry that I did not do more for you all. Perhaps, if you would allow me another chance, I could potentially make it up to you.”

The room falls silent. 

“What… the … fuck?” Ligur asks, tone incredulous. “Aziraphale what are you talking about?” 

“What do you mean  _ didn’t do enough?”  _ Hastur half-laughed, hysterically, “You did everything!”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No, I just sat there. And you all did  _ all the work.  _ I’m so very sorry about that.” 

Crowley reached forward, to take Aziraphale’s hands in his, and gently stroked them with his thumbs. “Are you forgetting,” He asked gently, “That you did exactly what we asked you to do?” 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion. Crowley gives a small sigh. 

“I was afraid of this. I’m sorry angel. I let us push you too hard too fast.” Crowley ran a hand through his hair, “You got into subspace last night, but I think you dropped when you woke up alone. Everything was a little  _ intense _ last night, especially for the first time going through all that with different partners at once.”

“All of it was great,” Hastur cut in. He stole one of Aziraphale’s hands, kissing his palm. “Better than anything I fantasized about.”

“He’s right,” Ligur said, “He’s also not that creative though. But it’s better than what I planned, and I’m a good planner.” 

Crowley cut them both off before they could get into a fight. “The point is,” He said giving Aziraphale a gentle kiss, “Is that you did  _ wonderfully,  _ and gave us exactly what we wanted. Watching you experience that kind of pleasure was  _ everything.”  _

“And it’s not like you were being selfish,” Ligur said, “I would know. I’m a demon. If anything it was selfless, I told you how I don’t bottom.” 

“Oh, I-I guess you did,” Aziraphale agreed, looking a little embarrassed. 

"I was just happy to  _ have  _ you. I've wanted to fuck you for a really long time. Whatever you wanted I was going to do," Hastur said. 

"What did you  _ like,  _ Duke Hastur. Use specifics." Crowley ordered. 

"I liked…" here Hastur fell silent, thinking it over. "I liked all of it, but I really liked holding you up when Ligur had you. It made me feel like I was being trusted with something important."

Flashes of that part were beginning to come back to him, and Aziraphale  _ blushed _ at the memory of it. 

"I liked seeing you both take care of him," Crowley said, "I didn't think I would, I thought I would be too jealous, but seeing Aziraphale with the both of you made me  _ proud _ of him." He grinned at his husband. "I liked that neither of you pushed his limits."

"We're not  _ idiots _ , we wouldn't go against something you asked us not to do," Ligur growled. 

"What did you like, Lord Ligur," Crowley asked, deciding not to answer him. 

"Watching Hastur go first, that was good," He said, "My turn was pretty good. I wish I had gotten another though."

"That was up to you," Hastur reminded him. " _ You _ were the one that left to get food."

"I thought we would want to eat, and I was right!" Ligur defended, and his face just looked so  _ serious _ that Aziraphale couldn't resist a small giggle.

"So for the future," Crowley said, "It's good that you did, but when it gets that intense, leaving him isn't a good idea unless you say something."

"The future? Crowley, we don't know if they even  _ want _ more," Aziraphale protested. The last thing that he wanted was to make anyone feel  _ guilted _ into this arrangement. 

"Oh I want more," Ligur growled. "I'm the only one who didn't get to eat you out, which is just  _ unfair _ ." 

"It really is," Hastur said smugly, and the  _ smirk  _ on his face was enough to make him blush. "You missed out."

"Both of you  _ shut up _ ," Crowley snapped. They both fell silent, and he focused back on Aziraphale. 

"Angel, I want to know what you did and didn't enjoy about last night," Crowley said. Aziraphale made to protest, but Crowley wouldn't hear it. 

"Um, well." The Angel tried to rack his brain. Everything was a delightful blur. "You were… all happy?" 

He was answered by two vigorous nods, and a soft chuckle from Crowley. 

"Angel, we all loved it," Crowley said, "You listened so perfectly, and did exactly what we wanted. But I want to know what  _ you _ liked, and how to prevent what happened after you woke up."

"What happened?" Hastur asked. 

Aziraphale shifted slightly. "I just.. I suppose I felt guilty. It all felt so  _ wonderful _ , but I felt selfish hoarding all that pleasure. And then I felt so awful, but I didn't want you to see that and think less of me for it."

"That is the dumbest-" Ligur began, only for Crowley to cut him off.

" _ I will discorporate you if you finish that  _ sentence,” Crowley gave a grin - the kind that reminded them all that he was still one of the most powerful demons of Hell. 

“What I mean,” Ligur tried again, “Is that I think you’re a scary, capable fucker. Getting a little weepy after intense sex  _ isn’t _ something that will make me go, ‘oh nevermind, I suddenly don’t care about Aziraphale anymore!’” 

Aziraphale let out a choked laugh, and gave a smile. Tension began to release from his shoulders. Hastur couldn’t resist giving him a quick peck. 

The moment was interrupted by a loud growling noise, and this time they all let out laughs. 

“Alright, we’ll work through this later,” Crowley decided, pulling the Angel up so they could eat. 

\----

It was in the middle of breakfast when Hastur broached the subject. 

“Last night, Crowley told us something.” 

“I imagine,” Aziraphale said between bites, “That Crowley likes to say a lot of things.”

The Demon prince rolled his eyes. “I told them about Oscar.”

Aziraphale gave him a glare but that didn’t stop him from blushing. “That’s  _ private _ !” 

“You know about us!” Hastur cried out, laughing. He made a gesture to him, Ligur, and Crowley. 

Ligur grinned at him, adding, "It's only fair if you share too," and Aziraphale let out a theatrical sigh. 

“Oh, alright.” He set down his utensils, and gave a little wiggle. 

“The year was 1893. My bookstore had already been well known at that point. I was at that  _ infamous discreet club _ that you all like to tease me for when I met Oscar.

" _ Dorian Gray _ was already out at that point, but it was just a modern fad for me. I say this, to explain why I didn't have any of his books in my shop. And that rather  _ offended _ him."

He blushed, clearly lost in a memory. 

"He told me that I was being rather  _ foolish _ for that, and told me that he was going to be the most popular writer in London in a matter of years. I… in hindsight… I think he was just trying to give me a line. But we had a  _ wonderful _ time. He was attentive, charming, everything that a gentleman was supposed to be at the time. 

"I remember he would personally give me an inscribed copy of each of his novels. There was a rather intimate message in everyone. But he would refuse payment, everytime. Finally, he gave me a script to  _ The Importance of Being Earnest _ , and-"

Here his blush deepened.

"He told me that the only payment he would accept was a  _ kiss _ ." 

Hastur's earlier words, in that moment, came back to the demon's heads. 

It was stupid to be jealous of someone dead, right?

Aziraphale gave a small sigh. "He was lovely," The angel recalled, wistfully, "But I couldn't let it go on any longer."

"Why not?" Ligur asked, before realizing to his horror that he was caught up in this fucking story. Rude. 

"I couldn't go falling in love with a mortal man," Aziraphale explained, "And, well." He glanced over at Crowley, who took his hand. "I was angry with you, but during it all I felt like I was being disloyal."

"Well where the fuck were you?" Hastur asked their Prince.

Crowley squeezed his hand. "I spent most of that century asleep." He admitted. "I was worried about what I was supposed to tell the Court of Hell. Bee woke me up in the 20's to yell at me. In hindsight, that's when they also gave me the idea to explain all the Temptations you performed. Took me a while to plan it though."

"Unbelievable," Ligur breathed. He turned to Aziraphale. "Angel, you married an  _ idiot _ ." 

"So you want to fight-" Crowley snapped, but Aziraphale shushed him. 

" _ Both _ of you need to calm down," Aziraphale ordered, picking up his own fork. 

\----------

Perhaps the oddest part of their grouping going forward is how little actually changes. Aziraphale continues to hold court with Beelzebub, conducts research to help the other demons investigate Up Stairs, and holds Book Club. If Crowley is not there with him, Hastur or Ligur - or both - are quick to escort Aziraphale to and from his home. 

Demons are a talkative bunch, and word spreads pretty fast that it seems more and more like Hastur and Ligur seem to spend the night more often than not. 

Ligur is used to staying in the background, with the freedom to navigate without anyone looking at him twice. He doesn’t much like being the subject of gossip now. Hastur has never given a fuck one way or another what others have thought of him as long as he’s free to do what he likes. And if that means a couple nosy demons are going to gossip about him while he gets to have his Husband  _ and _ his best friend at the same time then he figures the others are just jealous. 

Crowley has always had a certain level of scrutiny - he’s a Prince, and that’s always put him in the limelight even before he got sent Up Stairs to work. Aziraphale, just for existing as an Angel in Hell is used to being stared at. 

“They’re just jealous,” Hastur shrugged. Ligur was complaining about getting asked invasive questions. Aziraphale came in with a tray of different teas and sandwiches. 

“What’s wrong dear?” He asked, taking a seat next to Ligur. The Demon growled and pulled him closer. 

“Ligur doesn’t like being in the center of attention,” Hastur answered, smirking at his husband grumpily pulling the angel closer for cuddles. 

“I’m sorry,” Azirahale soothed, stroking Ligur’s arm. Hastur sits on Ligur’s other side. 

“Don’t like being in the middle?” He asks, and there’s something to Ligur’s state of mind that he doesn’t even notice the irony as he nods. 

“They’re just jealous,” Hastur repeats, and Ligur dramatically thumps his head onto his chest. 

“Jealous of what?” Aziraphale asks, threading his hand with Ligur’s. 

“Jealous that I got to fuck you,” Ligur answers, and the blush he gets from the angel certainly does a lot to improve his mood. 

“That’s  _ crude _ ,” Aziraphale admonishes, but it’s a playful tone. And he even flashes a rather  _ wicked  _ grin, reminding both demons of how Crowley told them the angel could be a right  _ bastard _ once.

They both laugh, not regretting the new rumour mill if it means Ligur gets to pull Aziraphale into a deep kiss. 

Crowley is in a meeting with the King, Queen, and Beelzebub. After a stern threat and explanation of what aftercare was the night before, the Prince had told them all it was fine if they got up to  _ anything _ while he was otherwise occupied. 

Ligur finally lets him up, and Aziraphale takes a breath as Ligur moves towards his neck. 

“I hope you’re not starting something you don’t plan on finishing,” Aziraphale warns him, and Ligur gives a growl as he gently bites down on his earlobe. 

“Oh, I plan on you finishing angel,” Is his response, and Aziraphale  _ snickers  _ at the poor joke. 

“Then let’s move,” Aziraphale urges, and the demons jump at the chance to listen to their Prince. 

\------

Aziraphale is moaning loudly while Ligur thrusts in and out of is arse. The demon made good on his whining earlier, and  _ finally _ took advantage of the chance to go down on the angel a few times. Aziraphale had pulled his head off, despite his protests, and instead suggested their current arrangement. 

“So  _ you’re  _ the smart one,” Ligur groaned appreciatively. Aziraphale couldn’t speak - his mouth was currently stretched around Hastur’s cock, but he gave a loud  _ hum _ that sounded both affirming and amused. 

Hastur gave a  _ moan _ at the sensation, and gripped the angel’s curls with a vice. 

Ligur can feel his own release approaching, and reaches down with one of his hands to rub at Aziraphale’s clit. He gives high-pitched whine to that, making Hastur pull out of his mouth to finish on his face. Ligur can’t help but come at the sight, but doesn’t stop thrusting until he can feel Aziraphale  _ shudder _ around him. 

All three are panting heavily, and Aziraphale takes that moment to wipe away the mess on his face. Once his face is clear, he levels a  _ look _ at Hastur who doesn’t look remotely apologetic. 

“You said I could,” He needled, and Aziraphale rolls his eyes. It’s clear the angel isn’t  _ really _ annoyed, just amused. Ligur is getting better at reading his particular brand of sarcasm, and honestly it’s so very  _ demonic _ in nature. 

Ligur instead shifts Aziraphale back closer to him, and gently wipes at the angel’s face unnecessarily. 

“Hello,” Aziraphale smiles at him. Ligur gives him a contemplative look, and then leans in to give him a deep kiss. It’s passionate and heated, but also tender. It makes Aziraphale’s heart soar, and he wraps his arms around Ligur’s neck to encourage it. 

They break apart, and the angel gives him a wide smile. “What brought that on?”

“Just wanted to say thanks, for earlier,” Ligur said, but they all knew he was referring to the angel’s thanks for giving him a second chance. For allowing the last couple of days to happen. For being quick to explore something beyond what he was used to. 

“Of course,” Aziraphale answered, “You’re welcome.” 

And the angel understands exactly what he’s saying. 

“Also,” Ligur continued, “Wanted to see if I was a better kisser than that Wilde character.”

The force of Aziraphale’s laugh made him tilt his head back, whole body shaking with the force of his joy. Hastur snorted, and Ligur pressed a bruising kiss to his collarbone. Aziraphale kept laughing, not showing any sign of stopping. 

Ligur gave a half-smirk. “You know,” He added, “I’m not kidding.” 

And he wasn’t, which makes Aziraphale laugh all the more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, if you have any requests, or have constructive criticism! My tumblr is GoodOmensAndRecreation.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This was the most intense smut I've ever written XD
> 
> Feel free to comment or reach out to me via my tumblr, GoodOmensAndRecreation


End file.
